


Untitled Spock/Sulu Drabble

by EnsignCelery



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the st_xi_kink_meme.<br/>"Some pairings that have been knocking about in my head, but I've been unable to think of a decent (aka, raunchy) situation they could be in: McCoy/Sarek, Cupcake/Sulu, Spock/Sulu, Spock/Nero (in that order!), or Scotty/Sulu"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Spock/Sulu Drabble

He was graceful, and passionate, and had a wicked sense of humor, and Hikaru simply could not get enough of him, even after almost a year of service together and four months of being in an intimate relationship. Intimate, of course, meaning in the emotional sense—Spock wasn’t one to be overly sexual, after all, and Hikaru wasn’t going to push anything when it really wasn’t an issue with him. If he wanted someone for sex, he’d take a page from the captain’s book and hit on random girls at bars during shore leave.

No, Sulu wanted Spock for Spock.

Not that the sex wasn’t amazing.

Even during sex, though, Hikaru would lose himself in Spock’s essence, in the fluidity of his movements, the subtle shift of emotion in his eyes, the pure focus that Spock devoted to whatever caught his attention, which at this moment was Sulu himself. The arching of his back and the soft moan that left his lips as Spock slid his hand fluidly down his torso to pet reverently at his cock was just fuzzy background noise to Hikaru as he focused his everything on his lover, drinking in the sight, smell, taste, feel of him as if his very existence depended on it.

The best part of it was that Spock felt exactly the same way.

The slow, deliberate slide of a finger entering him pulled a short whimper of delight from Hikaru that turned into a drawn out whine at the darkening of Spock’s eyes in response. Hikaru arched his hips, begging for more, begging for a stronger response from his lover, begging for that intensity to encircle him and inflame him and to consume him. Still, the preparation was slow and calculated, preparing him as thoroughly as possible and wringing every amount of pleasure from Hikaru as those fingers could.

By the time Spock actually got around to penetrating him, Hikaru could no longer focus on keeping his eyes open, much less on Spock’s eyes, which was his only regret as fingers drifted skillfully up and down his sides, drawing smooth patterns of fire across his body. Hikaru’s own hands had at some point found their way to Spock’s waist, alternating between harsh grips and soft, almost ticklish scrapes from lower back to upper thigh.

Despite the mind numbing onslaught of sensation, though, their lovemaking was slow and measured. To an outsider, it would look as if the two were almost bored with each other, Sulu’s eyes closed in an expression of pure relaxation and Spock’s face a mask of emotionless disinterest. They both knew better, though, as they could feel the passion and devotion rolling off of each other’s bodies as they grew closer and closer to their completion.

When his orgasm finally hit, Hikaru clutched tightly at his lover, pulling him to him as closely as he could manage to get him as a gasp and groan of pure rapture slid through his lips. Through the pleasure rolling through his body, Hikaru felt the exact moment when Spock lost control as well, a stutter of his fingers and a fluttering of his lashes against Hikaru’s temple.

And, through panting breaths and foggy eyes, Hikaru smiled softly at his beautiful, passionate lover and delivered a slow, sweet kiss to those slightly parted lips, his fingers shakily mimicking the action against Spock’s own minutely trembling digits. Spock’s face was still calm, expressionless even in the aftermath of orgasm, but Hikaru could see everything in Spock’s eyes. They spoke a million words that touched his very soul, and at the same time, they spoke the only three that mattered: _I love you._


End file.
